Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to networks running Ethernet and/or Internet protocols. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to methods, computer systems, and computer program products for improving resiliency in networks running Ethernet or Internet protocols.
Description of the Related Art
The Ethernet and Internet architectures play a growing fundamental role in the delivery of data. Data is now being sent to and received from a larger variety of dissimilar systems, such as cloud storage systems, network attach storage systems and/or storage area network devices running protocols (i.e. FCoE). Many of these dissimilar systems require expeditious data delivery within a high degree of reliability. Historically, this reliability has been ensured in Ethernet and Internet architectures by setting up and tracking quality of service (QoS) standards.